Goofy
Goofy is a Disney comics character. About Goofy He is an anthropomorphic dog, and one of Mickey Mouse's best friends. His original concept name was "Dippy Dawg" in cartoon shorts created during the 1930s; then his name was given as "George Geef" or "G.G. Geef" in cartoon shorts during the 1950s, implying that "Goofy" was a nickname. Contemporary sources, including the Goof Troop television show and A Goofy Movie, now give the character's full name to be Goofy Goof. The Goof Troop pilot also refers to 'G. G. Goof' on a diploma, likely a reference to the 1950s name. On the other hand, the comics sometimes refer to him as Goofus D. Cow. Along with being not extremely intelligent, Goofy's main flaw is, predictably, clumsiness. His birthday is 25 May 1932. Goofy is a V.I.P. member of the Mickey Mouse Club. The comic strips drawn by Floyd Gottfredson for Disney were generally based on what was going on in the Mickey Mouse shorts at the time but when Donald Duck's popularity led to Donald Duck gaining his own newspaper strip, Disney decided that he was no longer allowed to appear in Gottfredson's strips. Accordingly Goofy remained alone as Mickey's sidekick, replacing Horace Horsecollar as Mickey's fellow adventurer and companion. Similarly in comics the Mickey Mouse world with Goofy as Mickey's sidekick was usually very separate from the Donald Duck world and crossovers were rare. In the comics Goofy also had a secret identity known as Super Goof, who appeared later in one episode of Disney's House of Mouse, when a space ray reaches his peanuts, giving him super-powers. A character called Glory-Bee was Goofy's girlfriend for some years. In 1990, when Disney was publishing their own comics, Goofy starred in Goofy Adventures, which featured him starring in various parodies. Unfortunately, perhaps because of poor sales, Goofy Adventures was the first of the company's titles to be canceled by the Disney Comics Implosion, ending at its 17th issue. Oddly enough, Goofy Adventures was the only one of the canceled titles to declare its cancellation right there; the other unfortunate titles ended abruptly with no immediate announcement of their cancellation. Super Goof When Super Goof was introduced, in 1965, he wasn't exactly a new character. In fact, he was part of Disney's original triumvirate of top stars, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy. It simply took him until then to become a superhero. It first happened in The Phantom Blot 2 (February 1965). The Blot had been a villain in the Mickey Mouse daily strip in 1939; and tho his story had been reprinted by Dell Comics and adapted into serial form for Walt Disney's Comics and Stories, and the serial was collected for yet another printing in 1955, he didn't appear in subsequent adventures in America. But he became a recurring villain in European comic books, especially those done by cartoonist Romano Scarpa, and published in Italy. Giving The Blot his own short-lived comic book was part of a strategy to re-introduce him to America after a quarter-century absence. In that second issue story, The Blot was on a crime spree, when Goofy absent-mindedly drank a chemical invented by Gyro Gearloose and thought it had given him super powers. Putting on a costume based on red long underwear, he set out after his villainous quarry and, with freak circumstances reinforcing his belief in his super powers, triumphed. The story was written by Del Connell, whose scripts were appearing throughout Disney comics, and drawn by Paul Murry, who had been illustrating Mickey Mouse comic books for years. A few months later, was back — tho since freak circumstances tend to wear thin after a few repetitions, Connell and Murry gave him real super powers this time. In the back pages of Donald Duck 102 (October, 1965), Gyro invented a cape for him, which conferred super powers on the wearer. That same month, he got his own title, and Super Goof 1 (also by Connell and Murry) provided yet another origin story. This one involved a goober patch in Goofy's back yard, which, irradiated by a nearby meteorite, yielded super goobers which powered him up when ingested. One final tinkering with the origin story appeared in the 31st issue (August, 1974), where the meteorite was thrown out and Goofy was said to have gotten his first seed goober from a Mexican superhero named Super Señor. With a variety of writers and artists (but with the Murry look predominating), Super Goof battled Mickey's Phantom Blot, Uncle Scrooge's Beagle Boys, and villains of his own such as Emil Eagle, for years to come. His last issue was #74, dated July, 1984 — part of Gold Key's final release before getting out of the comic book business. He still appears from time to time in Europe, and recently, his adventures have started appearing in America again. Appearances Goofy titles: * Super Goof Other Comic Appearances * Walt Disney Comics Digest 47 - "Hot-shot Sheriff" * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 264 - "The Treasure of El Dorado" * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 265 - "Goofy's Big Moment", "The Treasure of El Dorado" * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 266 - "Frosty Fun", "The Treasure of El Dorado" * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 267 - "The Life of the Party" (cameo) Cover Cameos * Walt Disney Comics Digest 1 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 2 (name only) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 3 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 4 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 6 (name only) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 8 (logo) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 10 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 13 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 14 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 15 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 16 (logo) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 17 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 20 (name only) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 21 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 22 (logo) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 23 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 25 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 26 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 28 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 30 (logo) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 35 (logo) * Walt Disney Comics Digest 36 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 39 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 40 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 41 * Walt Disney Comics Digest 43 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 1 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 2 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 8 * Walt Disney's Christmas Parade (Dell) 9 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 5 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 82 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 500 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 544 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 550 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 582 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 699 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 700 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 701 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 702 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 707 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 712 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 713 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 714 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 721 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 722 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 727 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 732 * Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 741 Category:Characters Category:Mouseton Category:The Disneyverse